Love The Way You Lie
by bloodytears87
Summary: song fic for Gaara and Sasuke. M for languge yaoi


**Title: I love the way you lie**

**By: BloodyTears87**

**

* * *

**

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie.***

Sasuke stood in front of the full length mirror in his and Gaara's bedroom. He had his shirt pulled up to his chest and was inspecting the new bruises on his ribs and stomach. He and the redhead had got into another disagreement over the pink haired girl on his team who kept hanging all over him every chance she could. Sasuke tried to explain that Sakura's advances had been unwelcome and unencouraged but his boyfriend refused to listen to him once again. Heaving a sigh the raven pulled his shirt back down and went to lay on their bed. Though no weapons were used it felt like Sasuke had been beaten with a steel pipe. The dark purple bruises were still visible on his throat from where the angry red head had choked him before realizing what he was doing and let go of the raven before running out of the house. Sasuke hadn't seen him since then and that had been at least five hours ago.

Just as Sasuke was almost asleep he heard a pounding on the door. Groggily Sasuke stumbled out of bed, careful not to jar his already injured ribs. At first he wasn't sure who could be pounding on the door at this hour, until the person started yelling.

***High of a love. Drunk from the hate. It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more that I suffer, I suffocate and right before I'm about to drown he resuscitates me. He fucking hates me and I love it.***

"Sasuke! Open the fucking door! Come on I left my key!" Gaara yelled as he pounded on the door. After his fight with Sasuke that afternoon he had to get out of there before he did something he couldn't take back. Since then he had been out on assassination missions trying to blow off his steam. It had helped for the most part. "Come on Sasuke! I'm sorry! I got you a present!" he tried to coax the raven into letting him in. Just then the door opened revealing a very tired and beaten Sasuke. Gaara winced as he saw the dark marks on his lover's neck. He had given Sasuke those marks and he was more then a little ashamed.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked warily. Gaara just shrugged before pushing past the tired boy into their home. Before Sasuke could say anything to him Gaara held out the gift he had promised. The raven's eyes went wide as he eyed the raccoon plushy with a blue ribbon tied around it's neck. "What's this?"

"It's an apology present," Gaara said handing him the stuffed toy. "I'm sorry about earlier, I over reacted. I know you wouldn't do anything with that pink haired bitch; I guess I just got a little jealous." Sasuke took the toy and wrapped his arms around it not sure what to say. He wasn't sure if he could even stay mad at his lover. He wanted to cry at the whole situation but his Uchiha pride wouldn't allow it.

Gently Gaara lifted Sasuke's chin and pressed his lips gently to the raven coaxing him in a soft kiss that quickly turned needy. Gaara ran his hands down Sasuke's sides as he sucked and nipped at his lover's lips till Sasuke opened his mouth willingly. The familiar taste of blackberries assaulted his senses as he dipped his tongue into the raven's mouth. The redhead moved his hands down his lover's sides to his perfectly rounded bottom and gripped it tightly enticing a moan from Sasuke.

***You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with them. You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em. Got that warm fuzzy feeling yeah them chills used to get 'em. Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em***

It was times like these that made Sasuke forget what a violent person Gaara is. It made him remember how it was when they first met.

_He had been on a mission to Suna to deliver a scroll with his squad to the Kazekage. Sasuke wasn't really paying attention to anything Kakashi and the Kazekage were saying. However he did notice when they had been dismissed. Naruto being his usual self practically bounced out of the room with Sakura scolding him for acting childish. Sasuke walked out behind Kakashi not paying attention to anything going on around him. He hadn't noticed anything until he literally bumped into the red head or rather a wall of sand and falling on his ass. Everyone around them gasped and some ran away from the scene as if it were something terrible._

"_Sorry," Sasuke said, "I wasn't watching where I was walking." Looking up the raven froze. Standing before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Vibrant red messy hair, brilliant green eyes that were made even brighter by the dark rings around his eyes and slightly taller then himself. What really caught his eye was the red kanji for love on his forehead. The boy reached a hand out to the raven and Sasuke gladly took it causing even more gasps from bystanders who hadn't fled yet._

"_You should watch where you're going," the red head said in a monotone that sent pleasant chills down Sasuke's spine._

"_Sorry, I guess I was off in my own world," the raven replied. "I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_Gaara," the redhead said while releasing his hand._

"_Sasuke! Come on we need to get back home," Kakashi called out. Sasuke and Gaara looked into each other eyes a moment longer before the raven turned to run after his sensei._

***You swore you've never hit 'em. Never do nothing to hurt 'em. Now you're in each other's face. Spewing venom and these words when you spit 'em You push, pull each other's hair scratch, claw, bit 'em, throw 'em down, pin 'em. So lost in the moments when you're in 'em.***

Sasuke missed that time. When Gaara had been gentle, when he didn't know what kind of temper the sand demon really had. The raven let out a sudden hiss of pain as his ribs were jarred. Instinctively he pulled out of his lover's arms.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked looking so innocent that it pissed Sasuke right off.

"What's the matter?" the raven echoed. "Oh I don't know… It could have something to do with you beating the shit out of me earlier!"

"Oh so it's my fault you were letting that little slut hang all over you?" Gaara shot back.

"I wasn't letting her do anything! I was trying to push her away!" Sasuke defended, throwing the stuffed toy at Gaara hitting him in the chest. "If you weren't so god damn jealous you'd see that." Gaara immediately became pissed and shoved Sasuke against the nearest wall. He grabbed a hold of the raven's hair making him look the sand demon in the eyes.

"Listen here you little bitch! I have nothing to be jealous about! I know damn well that no one else would want a whore like you!" Gaara yelled, his voice filled with malice. Sasuke could feel his heart shattering in his chest. Was that really what Gaara thought of him? Sasuke clawed at the redhead's hand trying to get him to release his hair.

"Is that all I am to you? I gave up a lot to be with you, Gaara!" Sasuke yelled fighting back tears. "I gave up my friends who didn't approve! I gave up on wanting to avenge my clan for you!"

"Fuck you bitch! You didn't give up shit for me!" Gaara denied as he threw Sasuke down and went to pin him to the ground but the raven kicked him in the gut sending him backwards before getting up. "You're shit without me. But me? I never needed a little whore like you, it could have been anyone."

***Now you get to watch her leave out the window. Guess that's why they call it window pane.***

Finally the tears let loose and Sasuke didn't reply as Gaara laughed at him. Dusting himself off he walked over to the open window that was closer then the door. Once he was standing crouched down on the ledge Gaara stopped laughing.

"Wait, where you going?" he asked. Sasuke stayed silent and only gave the redhead a moments backwards glance. "I'm leaving you…" he said before putting his ninja skills to use and jumping out the window. "No you ain't! Come back!" Gaara yelled out the window but the raven was already out of ear shot. Gaara looked around the room franticly not sure what to do till his eyes fell on the raccoon plush that he had given Sasuke. Snatching it up the redhead ran out the door and chased after his lover.

**Now I know we said things. Did things that we didn't mean and we fall back into the same patterns, same routine but your temper's just as bad as mine is. You're the same as me but when it comes to love you're just as blinded.**

It was already winter time and snowing outside. Sasuke had ran out with no shoes or a jacket but he didn't care. The raven walked aimlessly with his arms wrapped around his ribs protectively. The only sound was the snow crunching under his now numb feet. He could see his breath in front of him but still he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think about were Gaara's harsh words. He couldn't believe that the person that he loved, gave everything up for would say that he didn't matter. Sasuke had given the sand demon his virginity so how could he call him a whore? Tears fell faster from the raven's eyes as he choked back sobs. Finally his legs gave out and he fell onto his knees in the cold snow.

"SASUKE!"

**Baby please come back it wasn't you. Baby it was me. Maybe our relationship Isn't as crazy as it seems. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. All I know is I love you too much to walk away though.***

"SASUKE!" Gaara yelled as he ran over to the raven haired boy who was kneeling in the snow. The redhead wasn't sure if the teen was ignoring him or if he just didn't hear him. Either way the boy didn't even flinch at the sound of his name. Gaara ran over to his lover and kneeled down next to him before taking off his jacket and wrapping it around the freezing boy. "Sasuke, please come back."

"No! You don't need me!" Sasuke yelled through a choked sob.

**Come inside. Pick up your bags off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerityIn my voice when I talk?***

"I didn't mean it!" Gaara pleaded as he hugged Sasuke tightly, mindful of his injured ribs this time.

"I can't keep doing this!" Sasuke cried but made no move to pull away.

Look me in the eyes," Gaara said taking a hold of the raven's face gently as he could and making Sasuke face him. "Next time I'm pissed I'll aim my fist at the dry wall."

"Next time?" Sasuke said sadly. "There will be no next time, I apologize!" Gaara said before thinking. '_Even though I know it's lies…_' "I'm tired of the games," the raven told him.

"I just want you back," Gaara pleaded once more before handing Sasuke the stuffed raccoon he had grabbed before leaving the house. "I know I'm a liar…" Sasuke accepted the toy gingerly before giving a heavy sigh. Leaning in he planted a soft kiss on Gaara's lips, he only lingered for a moment before pulling away.

"It's ok… I love the way you lie…"

With that Gaara picked Sasuke up and carried him back to their home piggy back so he could warm the raven up before he caught hypothermia.

'_If he ever tries to leave again I'm a tie him to the bed and set the house on fire._'

***Just gonna stand there and watch me burn but that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry but that's alright because I love the way you lie.***

**AN: Yea this is my 1st**** time doing this couple and I wanted to make it all nice and fluff but somehow I couldn't see them being all fluffy like that. Sorry I tried. **


End file.
